


Into the Depths

by Neriad13



Series: Explicit One-Shots [3]
Category: Torment: Tides of Numenera
Genre: Aftercare cuddles, Cunnilingus mention, Double Penetration, F/F, Handjob mention, Other, Sex with an amorphous trans-dimensional blob that has feelings, Tentacle Sex, masturbation mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neriad13/pseuds/Neriad13
Summary: The Bloomreallylikes this castoff.





	Into the Depths

The Last Castoff stood in the Heart of the Bloom, regarding the wriggling maze of tentacles before her, the tongues that hissed and chattered at her approach. They moved in undulating ripples, like weeds below the surface of an unseen stream, their delicate fronds reaching out to her, brushing the empty air mere inches away from her still, rigid body. 

_Hungering._ The thought came unbidden to her. _Wanting._

The walls thrummed with energy, the beat of the great beast’s life a throbbing boom that pulsed through the soles of her feet and picked at the frayed edges of her weary mind. The air was warm and moist, the sour smell of bile pervading the air of the Bloom even down here, in the deepest depths of the creature’s being. 

This was it. The place they’d sacrificed so much to reach - shed blood, bled memories, betrayed and bargained. She took a wary step forward, her own heart beating faster, a tremor of fear tingling down her sweaty spine.

“Wait!”

Callistege put an exquisitely manicured hand on her shoulder, the nails pricking her flesh through the thin layer of shimmering fabric that served well enough as armor.

“There’s no telling what kind of price that thing will ask of you. Stay on your guard. Be…safe.”

She turned around just in time to see the barest touch of softness flit across the nano’s severe features, the expression echoed across the faces of her shadowy sisters. And then it was gone. 

The words she longed to say were caught in her throat. The only thing she could do was nod tersely and turn away before her nerve slipped away from her.

Callistege stepped away into the darkness of the Heart Chamber, the scent of her perfume subsumed into the all-encompassing sourness of the Bloom. 

She stood alone before the Heart now, her blood running cold despite the damp heat of the chamber. She took another step forward, her feet impossibly heavy, her limbs nearly beyond responding to her wishes. 

The raw nerves of the Heart reached out to her, caressing the parts of her body they could reach, their chittering voices growing in volume and excitement. 

Setting her jaw and gritting her teeth, she plunged forward into the mass of writhing flesh. 

The Bloom was laughing at her.

She could hear its chuckles in the walls, feel the reverberation of its glee through the soles of her feet. Its tentacles touched and tickled her playfully, stroking her face, touching the air around her body.

Poking, annoyed, at the glimmering shield that sparked whenever one of them got too close.

She put her hand on the belt which generated her armor, her finger hovering over the button that would return the liquid into the three tiny jars from whence it came.

The Bloom had never once hurt her yet. At every turn, she had given it what it asked, fed it the things - _the people_ \- it had chosen to eat. It had guided her down here, welcoming her all the way, keeping her safe from the angry ghosts that wandered its innards. 

It loved her - that much she knew from the tenderness of its touch, from the careful ministrations of its flesh.

She pressed the button and her armor was sucked away into the belt that held it.

The Bloom plunged its tentacles into her flesh, phasing through her skin as though no barrier between them existed, tangling her in its warm, wet embrace. She could feel its tongues squishing through her mind, rifling, reaching, grasping - 

A memory of Callistege, naked on a lavender-scented bed in Tranquility’s Rest, moaning in pleasure at the feel of fingers inside her. 

_**This?** _

In the basement of the Order of Truth, surrounded by the beep and whirr of strange machines, by the dust of long-forgotten books as Callistege and every one of her sisters ravish their lover, laughing.

_**This?** _

A thick canvas tent that does nothing about the creeping damp of the Bloom. A moment in each other's’ arms, a gasp of stolen ecstasy in the midst of all-encompassing sorrow. 

_**This-this?** _

_Yes,_ she sighs, struggling to separate her own thoughts from those of the Bloom.

She can feel its longing flowing through her veins, taste its hunger at the back of her throat. 

_Ishen,_ she thinks firmly, conjuring up the feeling of the Memovira’s desperation, the urgency of her own need. 

_**Ishen?** _

The Bloom is questioning, searching, its awareness scanning every nerve of its vast and fathomless body. There’s a flash of light in the darkness of her mind and a vision of a man entombed in flesh. Afraid, alone, waiting for death…

_**Ishen-this?** _

_Yes!_

The Castoff’s heart leaps in her chest as she struggles to reach out to him, the fingers of her psyche pushing past the confines of the Bloom’s mind, her body struggling in tandem against the physical hold of the Heart. 

The Bloom pushes back, gently but firmly. The image dissipates, blown away and lost like dust on the wind. Her body relaxes in its bonds again. Safe. Warm. Knowing that he lives, at the very least.

_**Ishen…want?** ___

__The chittering quiets as the Bloom tastes of her emotions, thinks, weighs, considers…_ _

__The memory of an orgasm, a scream that shook the walls of the Order of Truth, the laughter that followed. _Joy-relief-chaos-love-trust-sensation-newness-giggles-touch-this world-this beauty in it-please don’t ever leave me-want-WANT- **WANT-yes?**__ _

__She feels wetness between her legs that is not the damp of the Bloom. She remembers the feel of Callistege’s fingers, the joy of being connected to another, of being utterly trusted with the most delicate parts of a person._ _

__When was the last time the Bloom felt such a thing? The last Memovira it chose, murdered before his time, the next, a sham, locked in her fortress for all her days, living in fear and hatred of the thing she was meant to command._ _

__The Bloom’s frustration is a physical sensation that can be felt in the heaviness of the air, in the quiet anger that underlies all that it does. It wants respite, peace, understanding. The death of the woman who harmed it so._ _

__It has so much love to give, if only there were someone worthy of it._ _

__The Last Castoff reaches out, the hold of the tentacles loose and soft in the flesh of her arm and takes hold of a tentacle that is not bonded to her. She strokes it as she would a lover, cooing at it and petting it, touching its warm, slippery flesh to her lips. It touches her face and tickles her neck as it slides down the length of her naked body, leaving a trail of translucent slime between her breasts._ _

__She gasps as it touches her labia, prodding and poking at the opening, warm, wet and turgid. She’d never slept with any species that had a biological phallus before. It’s a strange feeling, knowing that something living, something that cannot be separated from the hand of its owner is going to become a part of you in a moment._ _

__The Bloom is flicking carefully through her memories again, scanning for insight on what to do next._ _

__Callistege licking her labia in long, slow strokes, her sisters flickering, watching, waiting._ _

___**No…** _ _ _

__Pleasuring two of Callistege’s sisters at once, both of them with looks of identical ecstasy on their shadowy faces._ _

___**No…** _ _ _

__Lying alone in the Reef of Fallen Worlds, the stars visible through the jagged break in the dome through whence she fell from the sky, her hands roving over the contours of her new body, seeking, finding, discovering._ _

__A tiny seed concealed under a lip of delicate flesh. It hurts if you press it too hard, but if you use a delicate touch, then…ohhhh…_ _

___**This?** _ _ _

__She smiled at the memory and laughed aloud at the things she supposed every Castoff had to do when they found themselves in possession of a body that they knew nothing about._ _

___Yes!_ she giggled, inside the contours of her own mind._ _

__A smaller tentacle peeled away from the mass of the rest and curled around her clitoris, teasing, tickling, sending waves of trembling pleasure up and down her body. As she relaxed, the larger tentacle slowly eased its way inside, its warm mucus easing the passage. It girth was bigger than anything she had put in there before. She spread her legs wider to make room for it and felt the skin of her crotch going tight around the thick shaft. With an involuntary moan, she fell to her knees when it had filled her, the only thing preventing her from hitting the meaty, wet floor, the soft, firm embrace of the Bloom._ _

__Another tentacle poked at her anus, playing with the ring of muscles holding it closed, its tip slithering in an inch before withdrawing again, going just a little bit deeper with every effort. Bit by bit, it snaked inside her, brushing against the thin wall that separated her vagina from her colon, rubbing against the bulge of the bigger tentacle from within._ _

__She squirmed helplessly in the Bloom’s embrace, her mind wracked and torn asunder with pleasure as the tentacles throbbed and pulsed and wriggled inside her, filling her to a capacity that she did not know she was capable of._ _

__An emotion so foreign to the Bloom that she could not recognize it at first filled her mind, confused and ecstatic and incoherent and -_ _

___**YES-YES-YES-good-THIS-this-is-what** _ _ _

___**I-We-They-long-hunger-feast** _ _ _

___**Here-NOW-with me-she-he-safe-SAFE-mine-yours-OURS-** _ _ _

__The tentacle curved in such a way inside her that it rubbed against the softest part of her vagina and she screamed out in ecstasy as her entire perineum clenched and unclenched around it, vibrating up into her entire body, demolishing the last vestiges of sanity in her mind._ _

__The tentacles squirmed inside her, keeping the orgasm going until all her energy was drained, her will spent, her words lost._ _

__And then, they let go. Her mind was quiet again, unconnected from the thoughts of the Bloom, the pull of its emotions._ _

__In her bleary haze of fading gratification, she felt herself being lifted from the damp ground, ferried out on a bed of whispering tongues to the place from whence she’d come. They set her down gently on the moist, warm ground, gave her one final, lingering caress and withdrew._ _

__“Jack?” Callistege cried out, her voice cracking as she screamed out the nickname they’d only ever used in private, the sound of her footsteps pounding on the meaty floor as she came running._ _

__The Last Castoff opened her eyes, smiling at the sight of Callistege standing above her, a can of sprayflesh at the ready in her manicured hand._ _

__“I’m fine.” she coughed, propping herself up on her bare elbows and wincing at the soreness in her nether regions, “But…could you just…hold me for a minute?”_ _

__For a moment, the nano looked as though she were about to hit her, the hardness in her face congealing into something more akin to anger, frustration…and then relief._ _

__She tucked the can away, dropped to her knees - her grand and elegant skirt trailing in a puddle of some unknown and viscous fluid - and cradled her like a child, covered in slime or no._ _

__She leaned into her bosom and filled her entire perception with the scent of her perfume, the memory of long nights spent breathing her in. She melted into the feel of her skin, the crinkle of her gown. For a scant moment, she knew nothing but the touch of a kiss on the slimy mess of her cheek, the unyielding ferocity of the compassion that Callistege kept so tightly tucked away._ _

__It was the sound of a loud squelch from the other end of the room and the frantic coughing that it was followed by which startled them both out of their reverie._ _

__A man had been pushed out of a gap in the fleshy wall. He was covered in pus and mucus and as they watched, he spat out a gob of black slime and shakily rose to his feet._ _

__Reluctantly, Callistege gave her one last squeeze and helped her to her feet, all the sorrow in the world collected in the tragedy of her eyes as she let go. The Last Castoff hurriedly hit the button on her belt and was fully clothed by the time the man opened his eyes._ _

__“Ishen, is it?” she asked imperiously, trying to ignore the squish of mucus in her pants, the layer of it coating her skin._ _

__He coughed again in reply and then vomited up an entire stomach’s worth of black slime._ _

__The tongues of the Bloom chirped and laughed at his distress._ _

__Slowly, the Castoff cracked a smile along with it._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Moral of the story: amorphous trans-dimensional blobs need love too.
> 
> Also, maybe tell your girlfriend that you care a bit more often before she ascends into the Datasphere.


End file.
